


Más azul que el océano

by Rotten_Panda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotten_Panda/pseuds/Rotten_Panda
Summary: La Legión de Reconocimiento ha llegado al final de la isla Paradis, y con ello, el sueño de un joven rubio de ojos azules ha sido cumplido.Por su parte, Levi Ackerman no puede dejar de pensar en cierto rubio de ojos azules que jamás cumplió el suyo. Erwin Smith, 13° Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, murió antes de conocer el océano.Aun así, Levi cree que no se esta perdiendo de mucho.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Más azul que el océano

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito que participa en el concurso de Fanfics 2020, de EruRi Fans Español en Facebook

La Legión de Reconocimiento (o lo que queda de ella) ha llegado al océano. Todos están encantados, pues es más hermoso de lo que sus mentes hubieran imaginado. Pueden sentir la calidez del Sol y la suave brisa que trae consigo un ligero sabor salado. El océano brilla, los rayos del Sol se reflejan en el azul de éste y le dan un toque especial de vida.

En el subterráneo, Levi jamás habría visto una visión más magnífica. Empezando porque ahí todo es oscuro, y las luces artificiales que se usan para iluminar las casas y las calles le dan una sensación de encierro, muy diferente a esta luz natural que lo hace sentir libre. En el subterráneo, el aire es denso y apesta a muerte; aquí, en cambio, se siente como si pudiera dar un respiro después de mucho tiempo de haber estado en una habitación hedionda. En el subterráneo, en cada rincón acecha el peligro, y llegar al final de la ciudad y ser acorralado es sinónimo de estar muerto.

Pero aquí, aunque no pueden ir más allá del océano, Levi siente que las alas en su capa son reales y puede llegar tan lejos como quiera, tan lejos como para acercarse al Sol e intentar tocarlo, sentir su cuerpo envolverse en ese reconfortante calor. O seguir volando sobre el mar, tan interminable como parece, hasta que sus alas se cansen y él caiga en la profundidad de sus aguas, esperando de alguna manera que las olas lo lleven a donde quiera que estén aquellos que ya han partido.

Es una sensación nueva, única, e indescriptible para todos. Y, a pesar de todo esto, de lo bien que se siente y de lo hermoso que es, Levi Ackerman no puede dejar de pensar que todo esto ya lo ha vivido.

Este océano tan azul que invita a las personas a acercarse y hundirse en él, pero tan profundo que puedes sentir la amenaza de ser arrastrado hasta tu fin si te adentras demasiado. Este sol tan brillante, que alumbra el día y trae calidez a sus mejillas, pero que de verlo por demasiado tiempo deslumbra y de acercarse demasiado quema. Esta brisa, tan suave como la voz de cierta persona al darle las gracias con una sonrisa…

Sí, Levi ya había vivido todo esto antes. Ya había visto este azul en los ojos de Erwin Smith, gentiles, pero llenos de una profunda determinación que va más allá de la de ningún otro hombre. Sus ojos brillaban cuando tenía una idea, un nuevo plan; y, aunque Levi sabía que esa mirada anunciaba el próximo sacrificio de decenas de vidas, no podía dejar de pensar que era lo más fascinante que jamás había visto. Había algo en esos ojos, llenos de deseo, que inspiraban a otros a seguir ciegamente al comandante, aun si era hacia su muerte.

Ni siquiera el Sol parece ser tan asombroso. Levi está acostumbrado a levantar la vista y ver el hermoso cabello rubio de una persona, brillante debido al terrible producto que usaba diariamente para mantenerlo en su lugar. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, Levi habría pensado que era solo una forma de aparentar seriedad y responsabilidad debido a su rango, pero Erwin no era así. Erwin no tenía por qué imponer respeto a través de su apariencia, su forma de expresarse física y verbalmente era suficiente para que otros lo admiraran. Su voz, siempre firme a pesar de cualquier circunstancia, diciendo “¡Entreguen sus corazones!” a todo pulmón, era suficiente para llenar de valor suficiente a cualquiera para dedicarle su corazón a la humanidad, pese a que el mismo Erwin estuviera sacrificando la suya.

Esas palabras, de boca de Erwin, eran más que suficiente para que Levi decidiera dedicar su corazón. Sí, a la humanidad, pero principalmente a una persona.

Tal vez Levi debería sentirse culpable al respecto. Erwin había mentido, diciendo que todo era por el bien de la humanidad, y Levi, en su ciega admiración por alguien que estuviera dispuesto a todo por hacer un cambio, jamás había dudado en el desinterés del comandante.

Considerando su pasado, debió suponerlo.

Sin embargo, aun si lo intentara, no podría sentirse culpable. Al contrario, una parte de él sintió… alivio. Erwin fue, a fin de cuentas, un ser humano como cualquier otro. No era el demonio que todos decían que era, ni el ángel que su apariencia daba a suponer, no era el ser perfecto, ideal y heroico que Levi había, de cierta forma, construido en su mente. Erwin había tomado acciones egoístas, sí, pero renunció a muchas otras más por un deseo que cualquier otro hombre pudo tener. Levi no puede considerar a Erwin una mala persona. Erwin es, para él, solo un ser humano que hizo lo que consideró era necesario. ¿Para quién? Para él, probablemente, pero más que molestarse por eso Levi piensa que la humanidad debe tener muy buena suerte de que él haya decidido tomar este camino.

De alguna manera, todo esto hace que se sienta mejor respecto a su relación con Erwin. Al final, ambos fueron iguales, ninguno más majestuoso o increíble que el otro. No es como si Erwin alguna vez hubiera intentado parecer superior a él; al contrario, Levi cree que de cierta forma resultaba ridícula la cantidad de esfuerzo que Erwin ponía para hacerle sentir que eran iguales, y que no había razón para que él u otros pensaran lo contrario. Y, aunque parecía un tanto forzado, Levi en verdad se sentía igual que Erwin. Incluso cuando sabía que eran muy distintos, Erwin jamás pensó menos de él. Era como si a Erwin no le molestara su pasado, y solo quisiera disfrutar de su presente juntos.

No es que a Erwin no le importara, y tal vez eso era lo que a Levi más le atraía de él. Erwin no ignoraba el hecho de que Levi no era como otros, pero sí veía que podía ser más que ellos. A ojos de ese hombre, Levi era más que un soldado, que un arma, que un Ackerman, y era simplemente otro ser humano igual a él.

Por un momento, al enterarse de que Erwin estaba más detrás de un secreto que de la libertad, había pensado que tal vez Erwin había intentado aliviar su culpa al tratarlo de esa manera, como si estuviera diciendo, desde un principio, “no soy diferente, soy igual que tú y estoy cometiendo un error”.

Pero cualquier duda que pudo tener en ese momento fue borrada por un fuerte brazo sobre su piel, que a pesar de ser uno solo se mantuvo firme. Cualquier respuesta que pudo haber dado fue olvidada tan pronto como pensaba en ella, pues la voz que seguía hablando en su oído seguía diciendo lo importante que era para él…

No lo suficiente importante para hacer caso, al parecer.

Cuando amenazó con cortarle las piernas a Erwin no había estado bromeando. En ese momento no podía dejar de pensar que todo lo que Erwin había dicho antes era una mentira. Si en verdad era tan valioso para él, ¿por qué no podía hacer solo esto por él? Pero Erwin, como en todo, se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

Levantando la vista, Levi cree que ahora mismo está más cerca de alcanzar el Sol de lo que estuvo de alcanzar a Erwin en ese momento. Las olas siguen acercándose y alejándose, tal y como Erwin se acercaba a él un momento para alejarse de él nuevamente cuando la humanidad así lo requería.

Quizás Erwin era más consciente de que en cualquier momento podría morir y dejarlo atrás. Parte de Levi se negaba a creer eso, pues para eso estaba él ahí. No pensaba permitir que algún estúpido titán se comiera a Erwin Smith.

O ese era el plan, al final, falló como soldado, como amigo, y como amante. Erwin no murió devorado, pero sí consumido por algo más grande de lo que jamás hubieran imaginado. Y, lo que es peor, Erwin jamás supo exactamente por qué murió y cuál era el misterio al que había dedicado toda su vida.

Y aun así, Levi no puede encontrar fuerzas dentro de sí para arrepentirse de su decisión. Erwin había acumulado muchas cosas con los años, su ambición se volvió más profunda que este océano, y lo ahogaba más de lo que quería hacer creer. Al final, tal vez no fue la mejor decisión para la humanidad, pero sí la mejor decisión para Erwin.

Al final, el sueño de Erwin no fue cumplido, pero Levi quiere creer que lo que vivió fue suficiente para él y que ahora puede descansar en paz. Y realmente, ¿quién querría saber que todo este tiempo el enemigo era la misma humanidad?

Levi ve el rostro de Eren. En algún momento, llegó a comentarle a Erwin sobre su parecido (solo para que el idiota hiciera un estúpido comentario acerca de lucir joven). Hay algo nuevo en esa mirada, que alguna vez llegó a ver también en Erwin.

Estos chicos ahora saben la verdad, y ahora tienen que vivir con ella. Como el Sol sobre ellos, esta verdad ha resultado ser demasiado deslumbrante. Puede que hayan llegado al final de la isla, pero están muy lejos de estar al final de todo esto. Muy lejos de ser libres aun.

Tal vez todo sería más simple si Erwin estuviera aquí. Fue una decisión realmente egoísta de su parte, dejar libre al salvador de la humanidad. Sin embargo, gracias a ello un par de ojos azules finalmente se pueden cerrar para descansar en paz, mientras que otro par de ojos azules puede ver con asombro su sueño hecho realidad.

Por ahora, esta vista es un pequeño consuelo, un alivio del miedo, y una pausa antes de enfrentarse a lo que sigue. Por un momento, pueden sentirse libres y disfrutar de lo que está frente a sus ojos. Sus sonrisas serán breves, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que sean reales.

Levi no siente que sea la gran cosa, pero puede comprenderlos. Después de todo, sabe lo que es enamorarse de un azul tan profundo, brillante y majestuoso como el de este océano.


End file.
